


Here Comes the Sun

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Series: The Solangelo Files [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Nico has a problem - his new 5 year old twin (he was still mad at Hades) Callie.She gives him nightmares - not just imagining things she could do that might hurt him, but actual nightmares. Like, while he's sleeping nightmares.Will wants to help.Will gets in trouble.Nico also gets in trouble for Will wanting to help.This is a very vague summary. Wow. It'll start to make sense, I promise. Feel free to comment!!(Psst- MAJOR SOLANGELO)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be series called the Solangelo Files (can be read with the Percabeth Files)

Nico's Pov

 

If possible, I found it harder to concentrate than yesterday. I kept messing up, my handwriting was absolute shit, and I kept glancing repeatedly out the Big House window for any signs of Callie.

Who is Callie, you ask?

She's my new baby sister. 

Not only does she happen to be my sister, she happens to be my twin.

Fun, right?

An image of Hades dressing me and Callie up in matching outfits and showing us off to the world flashed through my mind. I shivered -

now, that, is cringe worthy. 

I shook my head to clear the horrific thoughts my mind was torturing me with. If I didn't get any work done Hades was going to kill me. 

Possibly literally. 

I sighed and wondered why Callie was the angel and I was suddenly devil spawn. (I was already devil spawn, but you get the point). 

I sighed again and put my pencil down, letting it fall to the floor as a distraction. 

'Oh no', I thought. 'I have dropped my pencil. Looks like I'm going to have too pick it up. Am I being distracting Chiron? I'm so very sorry'. 

I sighed again (how many more times today, I wondered) and bent over.

"HI NICO!"

"Gah!"

I banged my head on the bottom of my desk and fell to the floor.

"Callie I'm going to kill you!" (Thunder rolled in the distance. Whatever Dad).

"Nico, you okay?"

"Bye Nico!"

"I'll get you Callie -"

Like I had the power to shadow travel, Callie got teleportation. What did that mean for me?

She could pop in anywhere, anytime, humiliate me or worse, and leave immediately to make it look like I humiliated myself on purpose.

And everyone believed her every time. 

It sucked.

"Come here Neeks."

I groaned.

"What have I said about nicknames," I sighed. (I should start counting).

Will grinned sheepishly and I felt my anger melt away.

"You hit your head pretty hard. I thought you'd forget."

I rolled my eyes.

"Not on your life Solace."

Will helped me to my feet and handed me my pencil. Chiron motioned towards me and I knew I was in trouble for disrupting class.

Again. 

I sighed (1) and, feeling completely helpless, followed Chiron to the kitchen.


End file.
